Sam's First Vampire
by Monkshood La Rue
Summary: Always wondered what happened when Sam phased and was gone for, like, a WHILE. Must've been a vampire - or some other (I assume supernatural) "enemy" of the Quileutes - close by when that happened, right? Not for kids though :P The mystery "enemy" though, Shout Out to Aeshna Lacrymosa. I think you know which of your characters I based this one on. Hope you approve!


5

I was freaking out. I mean, who wouldn't be? I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to run, and run, and run. Through fern fronds and bushes, around the trunks of the trees. It should have been nighttime. I could see the moon through the tops of the trees. And yet I could see everything clear as twilight. I heard a noise that sounded a lot like the crack of a bullwhip. In this strange new form it was almost deafening in my ears. The next thing I knew was pain. Something coiled tight around my wrists. Or, rather, my forelegs. It raced red-hot up my new pair of legs. Would have knocked me down. Should have knocked me flat on my ass.

But instead I was being winched up to the trees, hoisted up by my paws. I was screaming and cursing. Or at least I was trying to. What came out, what I heard, were the growls and whimpers of a wolf. I could feel and see my jaws snapping in the cold air. I kicked and twisted about, but the ropes only tightened and continued to drag me up. And with a jerk it stopped, leaving me hanging four, maybe five feet above the ground. Not a bad drop, but now I couldn't look away at what had become of my body. I was covered in thick black fur. And as I kicked about uselessly in my predicament, I saw again how my legs were now the hind legs of a wolf. A very large wolf. A wolf the size of a bear. And then I saw what was in between those legs...

That was when I heard someone giggling.

I was still kicking around when I heard it. And as I struggled about I was being turned around by the rope that held me dangling above the dark ground. Turned me around in the direction of the sound.

Part of me thought – HOPED – for a second that it was Leah. Leah. My love. She would be shaking me awake in a second. Coming to rescue me out of this nightmare. But it wasn't. Instead I stayed in the dream. Instead I saw a woman emerge from the bushes. She took off her hood and I saw her curly blond hair. She was smiling up at me, her delicate white hands over her mouth.

There was something about her that seemed off. She smelled different. I can't describe it. But I did not like that smell. It smelled of danger. It smelled...not human.

She gave an exaggerated gasp as she finally took her hands off her mouth. "Oh, you poor, poor thing! What are you doing out here? Are you lost? All alone like I am?"

Then I saw her eyes weren't looking straight at me. Not really. Her eyes were aimed low. Right between my legs. I did not like the way she smiled.

"Here, let me help you..." she said, still giggling, reaching up her hands and their long white fingers.

I was too stunned and confused to do anything but stare at her for a second. A second before I saw and felt those fingers grip my cock and balls. Her fingers were hard as stone and cold as ice. It was like getting a handjob with long flexible popsicles.

My response was immediate then. I cringed and I lashed out with the only part of my body that was free – my two long hind legs.

The creature gasped as my foot launched her several feet away. The sole of my hind paw throbbed. Even her face was cold and hard as stone. But still I watched her tumble and roll like a bowling ball through the underbrush. But it was too late. Her touch had gotten me hard. Even as I felt her fingers slide down my shaft I could feel that same shaft springing to life, sliding out of its fuzzy black sheath. I was still in wolf form, but my penis looked very much like that of a human. It was pink, like that of a dog's, but it still had the bulge at the tip. All the better for this creature to grip it. IF she gets another chance.

I had to focus. That creature was down but not out. Clenching my gut I heaved my hind legs up. That was when I saw what held me. Ropes, alright. Thick ropes. The kind that you found at the marina. Tough enough to lash a boat to a bollard. Strong enough to trap and truss a bear up. Desperate to escape I started to claw at it with the claws of my hind paws. Scratching and scraping at it, all the while keeping my stomach clenched as hard as I could.

But even as I started, I felt those icy fingers again – tight around the base of my tail!

And when she squeezed, as I felt electrical shocks up my spine, I felt my penis stiffen, felt it hard and HOT against my own belly as I continued to keep my innards to knots and tried to keep sawing at those cords.

But with one tug the woman yanked me back down.

She was strong. Too strong.

"Oh, you bad, bad boy!"

Her thin, soft, frosty lips engulfed me, sliding and folding over the tip. I yelped and whined, kicking my hind legs, but this time the creature had me there. Her arms had coiled around my thighs, trapping my legs tight under her pits and against her sides, her fingers sliding across the cheeks of my butt and then up the narrow and sensitive strip of skin between my groin and inner thighs.

It was more than I could bear. Try as I might my cock was getting harder and harder, throbbing almost painfully as it crammed itself deeper into her mouth.

When the tip touched the back of her mouth her eyes popped open. She smiled. Her mouth was full, but I could see her cheeks pinch. Slightly. Very slightly. And I could feel the insides of those cheeks seem to arch away from my shaft. She giggled, and the rhythm of it tickled my cock to maddening levels. And without warning she started to PUMP. Her lips puckered and, clinging to the smooth shaft, she drew her head back, sliding them all the way to the neck but not the head. I groaned as her tongue tickled the tip, and I knew she could feel every little twitch I did. Suddenly she stopped giggling. Slowly she closed her eyes. Her lips tensed around the neck of my cock. With a soft sensual moan she PUSHED herself down the shaft, till her lips touched my scrotum. I barely had time to yowl when she pulled herself back up the shaft, her lips massaging my penis every inch of the way, and plunged herself down again.

All I could do was dangle there, and writhe and roar.

I wanted to kick her so bad. I wanted to plant my hind paws on her shoulders and shove her back. But my legs remained trapped under her arms and my penis continued to harden and swell in her cold, cold mouth. And she did not relent either. She pumped me, harder, faster, clenching her eyelids in concentration. And every time her head rose to the bulge of my cock, I felt her tongue caressing me. I kicked my hind legs uselessly, only succeeded in wriggling them about in her arms. The creature continued to pump, again and again and again and again till finally I felt my seed bubbling up the shaft. That was when I heard her giggle again. She felt it, too.

 _NO!_ I wanted to scream as she tickled the underside of my cock with her tongue before pumping me again, her lips _kissing_ the swollen pink bulge of the head before descending, sliding down the shaft, _sucking_ on every throbbing inch as she went down to my quivering scrotum.

And then it happened. An explosion. I could feel my seed burst forth, spilling inside that icy little cave, flooding it. I could see it trickling down the edges of her mouth. Her eyes did not open. She moaned and continued to suck on my cock, gulping it up, swallowing it down. My insides shuddered with disgust. I could feel the bile rising up my gullet. I cringed even as my cock continued to swell. And as her lips teased it, more of my essence squirted and gushed out onto her tongue and palate. She savored every drop of it. Now her fingers found my balls. She was stroking them, tickling them, coaxing them to give more of my seed to her. I continued to kick my hind legs, but they remained as trapped as before. And my penis remained trapped inside her mouth, between her puckering lips, between her flexing cheeks, pulsing like its own heart as the creature heaved up and down, up and down, up and down.

Till finally with a mighty shudder I released my seed a second time. I roared, but that roar withered and shrunk down to a pitiful whine. And still my cock would not let itself be done. With that second explosion my penis and its imaginary heart only beat harder still. My loins were betraying me. Even as I tensed all my muscles to pull back, instead my loins thrust my cock even deeper in, pressing the oozing head against the back of her mouth. The woman only sighed happily with her mouth very full, sucking it all up, every squirt, every dribble. The trickling brooks of my seed that ran down the edges of her mouth and the curve of her chin were quickly thinning as the creature doubled her efforts, sucking and gulping it all down. I thought I was going to gag at that moment, watching her go.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!_

And then I did. The nausea boiled up and over, inside me, and I gagged. My stomach convulsed and my jugular tensed up. My upper body HEAVED . . . but the bile only went as far as my tongue before subsiding. And in the second I gagged and retched my loins thrust my cock forward and in again, like I was the one doing the fucking, pushing in and then rearing back and then pushing in again. And the creature laughed, her tongue and the muscles of her mouth working, tickling the full length of my wolfhood. Taking my response as a resounding YES, she pumped me more aggressively. _Up! Down! Up! Down!_ And all the while her fingers were doing their work, stroking and tickling my scrotum and my perianal region, compelling me to yelp and squirm about, compelling my fully erect and painfully stiff penis to wriggle between her tongue and palate.

A great shudder flowed down my spine and permeated my loins. With another convulsive THRUST I released my essence a third time. I gave a long helpless WHINE and the creature gave the most sensuous MOAN I had ever heard. I thought for a moment I would finally lose my erection . . . after such a violent explosion, on top of the last two, I should have drained myself dry for the night . . . but just then her fingers tickled and stroked me down the middle of the scrotum, that sensitive wrinkly bit of skin that marked the gap between my testicles, and slid those same fingers' tips up the base of my shaft, and suddenly my erection was stiffer than even before she started sucking on my seed. My shaft tickled and ITCHED. I could feel the skin of my penis CRAWL. I could feel my semen trickling turgidly down its length. And the feeling intensified a hundredfold as her lips tightened and loosened, tightened and loosened as her head went down from my bulging head to mid-shaft . . . and slowly made its ascent again, tightening and loosening, kneading my wolfhood from root to tip.

My head was spinning now. Everything was spinning. Everything except the inner workings of my wolf body. Everything but the steady, aggressive up-and-down of the creature's head and lips and cheeks and tongue and hard palate. My fears intensified. I didn't know what was going to happen, if I passed out from my exertions. What if I returned to human form? What would the creature do to me then? Was she going to suck me to death? Did she have even worse things in store for me if I somehow survived?

I had to get out. Yeah, no shit. But now the urgency was greater now. Greater than before she started pumping me for my seed. Think. Got to think. But thinking was impossible. My wits had scattered. And after three explosions, somehow my powerful yet helpless wolf body only seemed to beg for MORE. And this creature, whatever she was, whoever she was, was only too happy to oblige.

Already the wrists of my forelegs were sore, rubbed raw by those ropes. But the creature knew how to tie knots, the kind that tighten when met with resistance. And she knew how to do the same with her catch. The more I resisted, even of the slightest degree, the harder, faster and more sensual did this creature, this yellow-haired succubus pump me, suckle me. And then she started to squeeze my balls.

I had to fight. I had to fight back. Somehow. I twisted and wriggled about, whining and howling till I could hear my voice echoing through the trees. But the more she pumped me, the more she got me all riled up like this, the more the world seemed to spin about me round and round, the more my mind drifted in and out of semiconsciousness. I wanted to scream. And even then I could not focus on anything. Only one word surfaced in my mind. A name I could not even give voice to. _Leah! LEAH!_

 _LEAH!_

And with one final thrust of her blond head — one final, convulsive thrust of my own loins, I released my sperm one last time.

The stars seemed to fade. The mists seemed to thicken, seemed to gather all around me. A mist turning black and the deepest shade of blue. The moonlight above had lost its luster. And all I saw was darkness. All I felt was the cold whistling through my fur before everything went numb and quiet.


End file.
